WARPED
by makacatori
Summary: Set in Chicago 2006. Sasuke is mutant, who just happens to be a private detective. His interest is peeked when he learns of the legendary NIGHTCRAWLER, the only half human, half demon in existance HAITUS
1. Some things just aint right

**WARNING:** YAOI…Sasuke/Naruto, possible Iruka/Kakashi. Swearing and some sexual references (No graphics… I'd blush too much). Also this is set in modern times in Chicago… A city in the US. There will some characters here that don't exist in "NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto". Don't like it don't read it. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

**WARPED**

Some things just aint right.

(Chapter One)

Sasuke pushed him way through a crowd of shoppers, desperately attempting to keep his bare skin from touching other people's skin. Every once in a while it was unavoidable and the person's current thought flew through his nerve endings to his brain eliciting emotions that Sasuke hated.

Damn he hate crowds and warm weather. He would've gone out completely covered in his three layers of clothing. But his roommate and his consultant had long ago warned him that wearing three layers of clothing in summer wouldn't result just in discomfort, but make him more conspicuous. And Sasuke didn't need to be any more conspicuous than he was already.

Chin length glossy black hair, skin as white and smooth a newly fallen snow, slightly muscular frame. Tall, puppy dog brown eyes and the most perfect cherry colored lips got enough attention. He didn't need any more. Sure he could seduce a number of people into answering his question, but he didn't like to touch humans.

Even though he was human enough, he found others like him and freaks of all sorts to have better controlled minds and less colorful and disturbing emotions. Sasuke sighed, but they weren't part of his job. Sasuke is a private detective. He handles cases from cheating wives to missing children and he was always on top.

That's why the Chicago polices were growing so irritated with him. He was the fucking best there was and everyone was dying to know his secrets. It was almost laughable… the only thing that made him an A+ private detective was his mutant abilities. And Sasuke's other secrets… those were his to keep.

The crowd was growing and he lost sight of the target… damn it! The usually detective work was finished with, totally wiped out. Now he had to use his mutant abilities and build evidence from there. It would be stupid if he just waltz into his current employer (A wealth suburban man worried over his wife's affairs) and said "She's cheating on you… I touched her and saw it." He would be in ruins and he might even be sued. Damn this was a curse.

He needed to get away from the humans. Damn it… where should he go. This was Hyde Park; Chicago… the closest place to the underground was the University Book store. It was about a thirty minutes walk.

Taking the fastest route Sasuke made it in 20 minutes. A good feat, but then again Sasuke had a lot of practice. He detested cars more than anything else. The confined space suffocated him. Hell buses were even better. Though he had to sit pressed up against someone and when he tried to maneuver himself away from them… he got some pretty mean looks. Damn humans.

Sasuke made his way down the steps and through the maze of book cases. And yes, if you ever made it to the University Bookstore on The University of Chicago campus it is indeed laid out like a maze. One could literally get lost and cry out for help for hours before someone came to rescue you.

Once reaching an unusually green carpeted hallway, the carpet a fake grassy texture, lined with steel book case you would find in a basement or garage, different from the wooden ones in the rest of the building, Sasuke glanced cautiously around before kneeling and grasping a certain odd bump in the floor. He yanked it upwards with all his strength. Revealed a wide circular hole with a spiral stair case lit by small fluorescent lights that seemed to cast more shadows that to illuminate the staircase. Gingerly Sasuke stepped onto the staircase and closed the trap door behind him.

Making his way down the circular stair, Sasuke smelled the lingering exotic aromas unique to underground. Spices, smoke, a musty old smell, smells of scented wood, flowers, cooked food and the healthy does of the alien like freaks and demons. This smell of these foreign creature couldn't be smelled in the world above and thus at first it had been nauseating. Now in Sasuke's mind it was associated with a feeling of belonging and comfort.

He reached the underground and smiled happily. Colors assaulted him. Bright happy colors that characterize the place. Through this particular trap door, one would find themselves in a shopping district. Owners screamed about their wares.

"Me Lady, yes you. Wouldn't your loved one enjoy perhaps a bit of cologne?" The lady in question was a werewolf, which was characterized by her yellow eyes. They narrowed for a second before she squealed and darted over to the open stand.

Typically market places in the underground were open markets, but further down in this district was some closed shops that were usually used for clothing and apparel. Of course people also sold clothing around the area. But mainly those were because they couldn't afford the fashionable and highly demanded enclosed shops. However more fabric shops, with silk decorated in typical Indian patterns, reds, blues, yellows and so on where more common in this district.

You might be wonder were all these products came form. It is a simple answer, those mutants, freaks and demons that appeared human went above ground to earn money and become the suppliers. Sometimes Sasuke even contributed to this, earning him a good amount of money, when he desperately needed to pay his late rent.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the bustle of life in the underground take over him. He hiked up his shirt sleeves happy to allow the cool area on his heated skin and proceeded to push his way through the crowd. It didn't matter if he brushed skin with anyone, dare he say it… he felt human. Unable to hear other's thought or feel their emotions and least of all divulge their deepest secrets.

Sasuke wasn't listening just enjoying the crowd, but once he regained his composure he heard whispering. Broken sentence and such made its way to his ears. Pushing to his friend's stand Sasuke asked the shy girl, name Hinata about it.

"Well Sasuke-kun," She stuttered, " A new one came into town… well sort of…" Hinata blushed a deep crimson.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked confuse. His usual mask of indifference almost slipping off in his curiosity. How can some one sort of come to town.

"Well… he's kind of famous… not that he wants to be. He's called the NIGHT CRAWLER... he tried to hide, but someone well knocked him over and everyone…" Hinata looked like a lobster in boiling water by now. She must have been the one to knock him over.. Hinata twirled her fingers…

"What? Hinata, you look sick. What is it? He asked curiously. _He hadn't seen Hinata like this since she first met him. And she had finally stopped twirling her fingers when he told her, he was gay. So this guy must be quite the looker. He might even want a little peep at the guy. _"I hope he wasn't rude to you?"

"No… he was very nice." Hinata whispered. "Everyone started to bother him, but he was still nice before… he sort of disappeared and was gone."

"Disappeared?" Sasuke asked. He'd never heard of anyone disappearing. Of course there were a few mutants with ability to become invisible, but they were still there physically. This was very strange.

"So what breed is he?" Sasuke asked.

"A half demon, half human."

"You seriously don't believe that I'd believe that? Demon and human hybrids are impossible, not a single one has ever been produced!" Sasuke said in an exasperate voice.

Hinata twirled her thumbs before answering "That's why he's so famous." Duh Sasuke that made sense, but it was still hard to believe. Sasuke sighed. He really wanted a look at this guy.

"Hinata do you know where he went?" Sasuke said hopefully. Hinata put a finger to her lips before passing Sasuke a bartender's certificate and a business card. It read UZUMAKI NARUTO… that was his name? And the bar was THE RAIN FOREST CAFÉ'S.

"Please return it to him… it fell out of his pocket…"

"Right." Sasuke said. When Hinata had been a child she had learn to pick pocket to feed herself. Now she had her own business, but sometimes she'd unconsciously snatch someone's wallet. "I promise to return it to him right away."

Sasuke said goodbye to Hinata before pushing his way back to the staircase behind an edgy looking werewolf . He made his way to the bus stop. His curiosity peeked. He couldn't help it. He was suppose to be doing other things, but when the monster he called curiosity got the best of him, it was already too late.

**THE RAIN FOREST CAFÉ- Downtown**

It was raining hard. He hated the rain. When he was assaulted by the irritating whether he turned out looking like a pathetic puppy. He knew he should say a drowned rat, but that was hardly the case.

Sasuke made his way into the place and the horrendous sound of the rain forest café hit him. He'd once taken a date here (mind you a mutant date) and endured a tedious conversation constantly interrupted by rain storms, gorillas fighting for dominance and a very annoying elephant, whose nose animatronics he wanted to rip off. To say the least, his date never called him back and as he left he had called Sasuke an immature child. Damn that bastard.

He wanted out, plainly stated. But curiosity drove him over to a seat at the bar. "Hey," he hollered over the noise "I'm looking for one Uzumaki Naruto." He asked a creepy red head with raccoon eyes. The young man walked around counter and dragged a startled blond back with him. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Yes, now he knew why Hinata was so… well astounded.

There was an awkward pause.

THE END FOR NOW!

Yes… I know, I know… abrupt ending… I'll probably update again today. So don't get you undies in a twist. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review

See ya'll later,

TK

Ps. I'm sorry this part was so drawn out… more action/romance/mystery in next chapter.


	2. Sunshine and Alcohol

**WARNING:** YAOI…Sasuke/Naruto, possible Iruka/Kakashi. Swearing and some sexual references (No graphics… I'd blush too much). Also this is set in modern times in Chicago… A city in the US. There will some characters here that don't exist in "NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto". Don't like it don't read it. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

**WARPED**

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

He wanted out, plainly stated. But curiosity drove him over to a seat at the bar. "Hey," he hollered over the noise "I'm looking for one Uzumaki Naruto." He asked a creepy red head with raccoon eyes. The young man walked around counter and dragged a startled blond back with him. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Yes, now he knew why Hinata was so… well astounded.

There was an awkward pause.

**Sunshine and Alcohol **

(Chapter 2)

Sasuke stared and stared. My god… he was beautiful.

He was tall and had a toned body, a slim waist and delicate looking bones. His facial structure had a lean cat like quality, exotically tilted eyes, high cheek bones and full sensual lips. His blond hair was long almost to his shoulder and was currently swept back into a pony tail. His eyes were a deeper blue with startling purple rims. He has honey colored skin and slender, but long fingered hands. _ FUCK was he beautiful._

"Umm…" Naruto said uncomfortably. "Is there something you need?" Realizing he had been staring rather boldly, Sasuke's face flushed crimson and he let out a sigh. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out Naruto's bartender's certificate and business card and offered them to him. Naruto took them and looked at them.

Realizing what he had, Naruto glanced at him warily before smiling a small sad smile. "Thank you" was all he said.

"You're welcome." Sasuke smiled. And to not make a scene, but continue enjoying Naruto's presence, he ordered a shot of vodka and immediately regretted it.

A couple hours later, a very cheerful Naruto, supporting a groaning red head made their way out. Their shift was over, but Sasuke didn't notice. He was too far gone in his drinks.

NARUTO

Naruto sat uncomfortably on Gaara's bed after their shift. His co-worker and friend had promptly become so drossy that he had to be practically dragged to his apartment. If Naruto didn't know better he would've bet the Gaara had been sneaking drinks.

However, Gaara was a werewolf and being a werewolf, one could not booze without transforming. Young werewolves transformed when in high stress, emotional wrecked or drunk… well the last also applied to all werewolves.

So if a human asked Gaara why he wouldn't drink Gaara always replied "I'm a straight edge." Which wasn't completely true if you know what straight edged was (Straight edged: No alcohol, no sex, no.. well you get the drift). Gaara was a horny bastard… so of course it was all a lie. Gaara was bi-sexual and didn't care if you were of anything. The guy just loved sex. The only problem was… he hardly ever got it. A side factor of a young werewolf's restrictions was that he had to keep his emotion in check so he wouldn't transform. In the end, Gaara came off really cold and haughty. Thank god for the underground.

But work had been bad of late, so Gaara was always passed out or that… hmmm… one time when he was awake and grabbed Naruto's ass… well things didn't turn out well on Gaara's end. Naruto and he hadn't talked for a week, but they cooled off eventually.

So Naruto watched as Gaara gently fell asleep… staying out of reach. It was a full moon, thus Naruto had to wait till Gaara fell asleep before leaving. Everyone in the apartment building would only be safe if he entered his coma like state for 24 hours. If he didn't the police once again would be looking for them. Soon Gaara was out and Naruto proceeded to make his way to his own apartment.

Naruto smiled to himself as he stripped of his short sleeved white dress shirt, black dress pants, black leather sneakers and watch. Hoping into the bathroom with his foot still caught in his black pants, he stripped off his boxers and took his hair tie out, so his blond hair fell to his shoulders.

He turned on the shower and let the warm water soak into his tired muscles. He rolled his shoulders and sighed. That mutant guy… had been cute. He wanted to know that guy's name, but it would have been inappropriate to flirt at work. Maybe he'd find the guy in the underground… someday.

The underground… Naruto frowned… the last time he was there he had found himself in a very embarrassing situation. He really didn't know what they wanted from him. Of course he knew of their fascination about his heritage, but the way they looked at him. It seemed they were looking for more that just that in his eyes. What? Divine enlightenment? How could he possibly exist? Ha… as if he knew. Damn it, he didn't even know who is father was. And that in itself was scary.

SASUKE – the next day

The phone rang jarring Sasuke's heard. He screamed. Ah, it hurt, it hurt! He knocked the receiver off of the phone and muttered "Hello?"

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! I've been trying to reach you all morning. What are you wasted or something?"

"More or less." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" His client screamed. Sasuke moaned.

"I said, I've got this mess. I have a family problem… I'm sorry sir, but I'm unable to continue of your case."

"What kind of FUCKING family problem? What did you get into a fight with your girlfriend?" The man asked snidely.

"I wish." Sasuke groaned, "No, there's a death in the family."

"Oh… I'm sorry." The man said. Sasuke almost laughed. No, he didn't have a family. His mother had been murdered and his father had skipped down when he found out she was pregnant. "I will call you later," the man continued, "I hope you'll still keep the case. I can wait."

"Thank you sir. I will consider your offer, but right now I've got to go."

"Alright. I hope it all works out for you. Bye." And the man hung up. Sasuke never understood why people always said 'I hope it all works out for you' whenever he coined that excuse. Did people really think he just wanted the money. Or was it one of those human terms that lost their meaning after while. Who knew.

Sasuke slammed his face back into the pillow and tried to put the receiver back on the phone blindly, but instead managed to fall of his bed and drag the phone down with him. Fuck he thought. Now, he had to get up…

About an hour later just as he was getting out of the shower there was a timid knock on the door. Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist before answering. When he opened the door he found a blushing Hinata, who chose that very moment to fall abruptly over. He caught her before she hit the ground and he carried her inside and laid her on his couch. Sasuke went into his room to dress.

Wearing a tight black t-shirt with the AC/DC logo on the front and a pair of black jeans. All of which made him appear younger than his twenty-four years. He walked back Hinata and shook her gently awake. "Hinata? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked when her eyes open.

"Umm…," She mumbled and then handed him a piece of paper folded in half. Hinata then sat up and smiled sadly.

"What?" Sasuke asked before he opened the letter. "You look sad."

"The NIGHTCRAWLER … umm.. Naruto is gay. Everyone is gay. I feel like such a fool."

He's gay, he's gay, he's gay rejoiced Sasuke's heart, but he replied to Hinata "That's too bad. You'd of made a good couple." Hinata blushed and smiled.

"I've got to go now. My stand can't wait all day." Hinata said still blushing and so Sasuke led her to the door and hugged a lobster looking Hinata goodbye.

The Sasuke shut his door and fell on the couch. Slowly with great anticipation Sasuke opened the letter.

_DEAR… umm… whatever you're named,_

_Thank you for discreetly returning my belongings and also please thank the young lady who found them. I tried to, but she fainted. It was rather distressing. Any ways thank you again. And I hope to see you sometime soon at THE CAFÉ._

_-Naruto_

And a big smiley face was drawn right next to Naruto's name.

Sasuke let out a laugh. The beautiful blond was so… so, so, so timid and kind. But, hell, he really didn't want to go back to that bar-zoo. Damn it, how could anyone work their? It was completely beyond him… but it did fit this impish Naruto that he was learning to love.

THE END … for now.

Hope you enjoyed it.

-TK


	3. Killers and Lovers

**WARNING:** YAOI…Sasuke/Naruto, possible Iruka/Kakashi. Swearing and some sexual references (No graphics… I'd blush too much). Also this is set in modern times in Chicago… A city in the US. There will some characters here that don't exist in "NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto". Don't like it don't read it. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

**WARPED**

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Sasuke let out a laugh. The beautiful blond was so… so, so, so timid and kind. But, hell, he really didn't want to go back to that bar-zoo. Damn it, how could anyone work their? It was completely beyond him… but it did fit this impish Naruto that he was learning to love.

**Killers and Lovers**

(Chapter 3)

Sasuke had returned to the underground. He rested his throbbing head against the bar counter. _What was he thinking when he decided his hangover deserved more alcohol. He was an idiot._ His friend, Kiba, stood behind the bar counter, he looked worse off than Sasuke. His eyes were all puffy as if he had been crying.

The bar was unusually empty this evening. The pink neon sign flashed in the window, proclaiming this god forsaken shit hole was a bar. However, this bar did have some good qualities. This was an information center, where cash could buy almost anything.

Kiba started to sniffle again, finally Sasuke let his icy mask slip and asked Kiba what was wrong "God damned bitch of a girlfriend left me 'cause she said she thinks I'm fucking nuts. Called me fucking ass. Damn that ass hole. She doesn't know when to quit and she nearly kicked poor Akamaru." Sasuke sighed patted Kiba of the shoulder sympathetically.

"That's why my friend.. You should step onto the all boys team." Sasuke laughed at Kiba's uneasy expression.

"Anyways… Sasuke, what are you looking for today."

"I'm looking for some god damned information on one NIGHT CRAWLER."

"Well, that's not a surprise. People been asking me all day, however I'll give you the prize. You see the lazy pony tailed guy over there," Kiba indicated a lone teenager sleeping spread eagle on a corner table, " his name is Shikamaru, he's an A class hacker and a fucking library. He'll have your answers."

"What breed is he?" Asked Sasuke.

"None, he's human. But he says being with humans is too troublesome and besides the FBI is looking for that fucker. " Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't often that pure human was allowed in the underground. The kid must be a real asset.

Sasuke made his way over to the boy and cleared his throat. The boy, opened one eye and then promptly closed it "How can I help you?" he asked. His presence seemed to scream 'oh… this is far to troublesome.'

Sasuke who was an expert at analyzing human postures smiled before saying "I'm looking for some information of the Night Crawler. Kiba there," Sasuke indicated the bartender, "said you might be of some help."

Shikamaru sat up and sighed.

He gave Kiba a disappointed look before reeling off, "The night crawler is named Uzumaki Naruto, his mother was brutally murdered when he was only three by an unknown perpetrator. His father skipped town before he was born. Raised by a family of werewolves, he's currently residing with his adoptive brother Gaara." Shikamaru took a deep breath.

He continued "Gaara is a notorious criminal, who accidentally slaughtered three humans. He was sentenced to three years in the underground prison. And his custody was recently turned over to Naruto. He will remain in Naruto's care for four more months. However considering their close relationship, its likely they will remain together after those initial four months. Also Gaara is an infamous pervert and sex addict."

Shikamaru took another deep breath, "according to some of my sources Naruto is currently wanted by the Demon society. It is uncertain as to the reason. However, several attempts on his life have been made, which were promptly followed by attempted kidnappings. From the frequency I can only deduce that the assassination attempt are some sort of tests. Currently this is the only information I possess… so please go away."

Sasuke blinked… fuck this boy was really a walking talking library. "Please go away." Shikamaru said again laying back down. Sasuke complied and went over to the bar to finish his drink and contemplate the information he had gathered.

Sasuke's heart had almost stopped when he had heard that there had been attempts made on Naruto's life, but was relieved that they had all failed. However there was one question, he'd never ask Naruto… it was 'how. How did you defend yourself.' God Naruto must be pretty powerful.

NARUTO

It was late at night when Naruto heard the barely audible sound of someone unlocking his door. It would've been impossible for anyone else to hear the slight click of the key in the lock, but Naruto's heritage and his own unique abilities paid off. Naruto grabbed the knife under his pillow and turned slightly over as if he was a restless sleeper. Naruto made a bunch of hand signal under his body. The door to his bedroom slowly open and before he could move a round of bullets pierced his body.

Unfortunately for his would be killer. That wasn't Naruto's real body. It lay there bleeding and the assassin smirked.

If the assassin were took look up at the ceiling at this very moment, he would freeze in shock at seeing Naruto standing on the ceiling. He wasn't clutching to anything, he was just standing there with a terrifying look of bloodlust on his features.

As the assassin turned to go, Naruto let his self fall from the ceiling and flip in the air to land as gracefully as a cat behind the man. Naruto used his superior strength and speed to wrap his arms around the assassin's neck and plunge the knife into the demon's heart. Unlike humans demon's hearts were on the right side of the body and would not die from this simple move. But this move would paralyze their appendages. The only way to really kill a demon was to break it's neck.

The demon fell limply to the ground cursing Naruto as the bleeding bed on the body slowly tuned in to smoke and faded away as did the fake blood.

Gaara then took this opportune moment to burst into Naruto's room yelling "there's an assassin here, there's an assassin here."

"No shit." Naruto said. "Hey Gaara you right on time for the interrogation. I'll leave this one up to you." Naruto said leaning up against the wall as Gaara roughly pulled the demon to his feet and shoved him into a sitting position.

"So where shall we begin? I believe I'll start with you right hand." The demon remained silent as Gaara broke his hand.

Naruto cleared his throat "Gaara, he's paralyzed. He can't feel."

"Damn it, Naruto, you're always ruining the fun. Well then," Gaara said turning to his toy "We'll just get right down to business then." Gaara grabbed the man's crotch and began to squeeze. While Gaara asked "Who sent you?"

"Naruto uncle, Lord Trem of the demons."

"What?" Naruto asked suddenly crossing the distance without anyone being able to follow him. He let his fangs drop and he bit into the man's cheek. "Tell me everything…"

"I… I…" the man began, but before he could say another word, he burst into flames.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed. "That ass had a detonator this entire time! Fuck!"

Gaara sighed and embraced the angry Naruto stroking his back as the fires lept higher and higher. Naruto calmed down and with a small wave of his hand the fire suddenly disappeared and his teeth resumed their normal appearance.

"God… finally… we were so close to actually getting some answers and I blew it… I should've checked for a detonator." Naruto moaned pulling away from Gaara.

"At least he couldn't bring your secrets back…" Gaara said trying to sound positive. Naruto sank onto his bed and sighed.

"Well… I guess…. Till next time."

SASUKE

Woke up the next morning to a ringing phone. "Fuck! Who is it now?" Sasuke's head hurt.. Oh, he was going to forsaken alcohol from now on.

"Hello is this Mister Uchiha?" Asked a terse voice.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"This is the underground clean up crew. We managed to recover a charred corpse of a demon from a human morgue… err.. We need your specialties. We are unable to identify the corpse and you being the only local mutant with.. Well you know. We are asking you to come assist us with our investigation."

Sasuke flinched, he hated identifying corpses by touching them, but it couldn't be helped. He was a god damned private detective after all and guy sounded desperate. "Okay… I'll be right there."

"Please arrive as soon as possible. The corpse is slowly disintegrating." The man said before abruptly hanging up the phone. Sasuke sighed before pulling on a pair of discarded pants.

THE CLEAN UP CREWS' STATION

Sasuke was led into a plastic sealed room with the copse suspend above his head. Two forensic scientists stood uneasily above him looking down at the corpse, while also throwing Sasuke suspicious looks. Sasuke sighed. It wasn't like he was going to destroy the corpse… in fact he'd rather not touch it.

The man, who had called him, a werewolf name Smith and the head of his department, frowned unhappily indicating Sasuke to take a latter to reach the corpse. Once on the latter, Sasuke gently touched the corpse with his finger tips.

Suddenly as information flew through his mind he toppled off of the latter and had to be caught by Smith. Sasuke was sweating heavily and he retched almost spilling his guts before saying "the victim was an assassin by the name of Choke… he was careless and was killed. However I was unable to identify is killer."

Sasuke retched again, this time spilling his guts "He was best known for his killing technique with a scalpel…" Sasuke retched again… but didn't throw up. He looked up at a very pale Smith and frowned.

Smith noticed his stared and said quietly "Choke was an A class demon assassin. He's killed over fifty Cleaning Crew and three hundred targets. He is, no was… considered an impossible man to capture. Are you sure there was only one killer?"

"Yes." Sasuke said blankly.

The forensic scientists and Smith paled even more "Now, we're dealing with something with a power beyond our comprehension."

THE END … for now!

Have a nice morning, afternoon or night,

-TK


	4. A DATE with MURDERERS

**WARNING:** YAOI…Sasuke/Naruto, possible Iruka/Kakashi. Swearing and some sexual references (No graphics… I'd blush too much). Also this is set in modern times in Chicago… A city in the US. There will some characters here that don't exist in "NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto". Don't like it don't read it. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

**WARPED**

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

_Smith noticed his stared and said quietly "Choke was an A class demon assassin. He's killed over fifty Cleaning Crew and three hundred targets. He is, no was… considered an impossible man to capture. Are you sure there was only one killer?"_

"_Yes." Sasuke said blankly._

_The forensic scientists and Smith paled even more "Now, we're dealing with something with a power beyond our comprehension."_

**A DATE with MURDERERS **

(Chapter Four)

Today was a special day. Sasuke was going to ask the blond beauty, Naruto, out. Sasuke paced outside of the Rain Forest Café nervously. People made a point of walking around him. _If he kept doing this all day he'd never accomplish anything! Fine, fine, fine. He'd go in_. _But what if he was rejected? Would it be better to spare himself from the embarrassment? But then, he'd never know-_ He mentally argued with himself.

Suddenly Sasuke heard a small chuckle. He spun around and plowed into Naruto, who stood there with a black apron over black pants and white short-sleeved dress shirt. The shirt showed a little of his well toned, but slim tan chest. _Naruto was the sexiest man he'd ever seen_! Sasuke's mouth opened and drool collected at the side before he hastily wiped it away.

"Hey… um you're scaring away customers. Is there something I can help you with?" Naruto asked.

"Um yah… wouldyougoonadatewithme?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke scratched his head nervously.

Taking a deep breath. "Naruto would you go on a date with me?"

Naruto smiled mischievously. _Uh oh! _Sasuke thought. "I'll go on a date with you under two conditions."

"Name them." Sasuke sighed. _This wasn't looking good._

"First, you've got to tell me your name. You still haven't, but if you don't I'll be forced to call you ducky. And second you've got to take me to a club. I'm sorry, but I really don't like the whole roses and romantic dinners." _My kind of guy._ Though Sasuke. _Only problem is how the hell am I going to learn to dance? Wait did he just say he'd be forced to call me ducky. DUCKY? Where the hell did he get that?_

"Ducky?" Sasuke asked lifting an eyebrow.

"The back of your hair style looks like a duck's ass." Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare. _Okay maybe this wasn't his type of guy_. Sasuke thought, but then Naruto leaned closer and whispered huskily, warm air tickling Sasuke's ear "But I like it. You know you're hot. Pick me up Friday at nine. Now please stop pacing." And with that Naruto spun on his and entered the Rain Forest café. Leaving a blushing Sasuke and a curious audience.

"You're hot too." Escaped Sasuke's lips. "Oh, shit I forgot to tell him my name! And I'm definitely not going to be ducky."

Sasuke grabbed a business card and pushed through the revolving door. He walked over to the hostess "Could you please give this to Naruto when you have a moment."

"Sure." Said the blushing hostess. In a daze she walked away from him and made her way through the cluster of tables and customers to hand Naruto Sasuke's card. By the time she reached her post again Sasuke was gone. Then she smacked her forehead. "Why does Naruto always get the hot guys"? She mumbled.

Gaara leaned over Naruto's shoulder to look at the business card in Naruto's hand. "Sasuke Uchiha? A new admirer?" Gaara asked curiously.

"No a current boyfriend."

"Okay, that's a little fast." Gaara said frowning. A glint of jealousy in his eye.

"Well we live a fast pace life… but I don't know. He's hot, but that's not it. It's just a feeling I guess."

"A feeling?" Gaara asked.

"Don't laugh, but I feel like I've been waiting for him." Naruto said sticking Sasuke's business card in his pocket. And got back to work filling orders.

"Don't hurt him Sasuke or I swear…" Gaara mumbled incoherently.

**Continued in next Chapter. Sorry short Chapter.**

**-TK**

_Preview:_

In chapter five, Naruto and Sasuke's first date and another assassination attempt.


End file.
